BROMAS
by mielr16vikinges
Summary: Todo era un caos, casas destruidas, ovejas en llamas, patan en llamas, patapez inconciente, los gemelos peleando, un estoico muy enojado, un bocon solo en ropa interior y un hiccup y astrid bastante preocupados. ¿Como termino todo esto asi? volvamos unas 9 horas atras


**DISCLAIMER: HTTYD no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks y a sus devidos autores**

**aviso**: Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo era un caos, casas destruidas, ovejas en llamas, patan en llamas, patapez inconciente, los gemelos peleando, un estoico muy enojado, un bocon solo en ropa interioor y un hiccup y astrid vastante preocupados.

¿Como termino todo esto asi? volvamos unas 9 horas atras en la academia

Eran las 9:00 am Hiccup iba entrando a la academia junto con chimuelo , pero se dio cuenta de algo faltaban tres personas y esas personas eran los gemelos y patan

- oigan chicos saben donde estan los gemelos y patan ?

- aa mm bueno los bi saliendo algo apresurados y a escondillas de la casa de patan - dijo patapez como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

- ahora que lo mencionas hiccup los bi con miel y plumas- astrid penso un poco y se acordo de algo importante- momento es ese dia del año ?

- genial sera un exelente dia como pense - dijo con sarcasmo hiccup

En ese momento entran los gemelos vatante contentos.

-y se puede saver donde han estado ustedes dos?- pregunto hiccup anque ya sabia donde abian estado

-mmm bueno tu sabes por hai vagando - dijo brutilda muy despreocupada

En ese momento entra un patan vastante furioso

- Cuedo se acabe el dia los matare a ustedes dos- amenazo a los gemelos

- jaj- astrid trato de no reirse - ooo vamos patan sabes que no puedes hacer nada almenos en tres meses y si no lo cumples pasara lo mismo que el año pasado

- cual la parte en que paso casi una semana enserrado en una cueva o en la que paso casi 3 dias colgado de un arbol por un haca clavada .. que pertenecia a ver dejame recordar... asi a Hofferson para ser mas claro .. a una rubia, con ojos azules como el oceano aa si se llamaba ... m astrid .. astrid Hofferson te suena el nombre? astrid - dijo ipo con sarcasto

Astrid miro a hiccup con algo de enojo- Bien si entendi la indirecta pero admitelo tu fuiste complise

- me amenasaste que le dirias a todos sobre eso... que tu ya sabes

- yo quisiera saber que fue eso que olcultan - menciono brutilda, pero astrid la empujo con una mano desde la cara para que callera el suelo- eso es un no?

- hoo vamos hiccup, en el fondo querias participar en esa broma

- si pero estaves no este año no

- aa no seas aguafiestas

- claro solo es divertido si le ocurre a otra persona o no?

- espera .. estas diciendo que...

- si esto diciendo que nunca te han echo una broma y no sabes como se siente por eso te parese tan divertido

- eso crees ?

- eso creo - dijo hiccup retando a astris o.. eso parecia

Paso un tiempo y los gemelos hicieron otra de sus bromas pero estavez no fue a patan sino haa

- nooo gorgontua - estaba pintada de muchos colores, hiccup y astrid se acercaron a ver

- hoo patapez tranquilo se le quitara el color en un tienmpo... espero

- eso crees hiccup?- pregunto patapez

- o vamos el experto en pintura aqui eres tu ono?

- grasias- dijo patapez un poco mejor

- mm mira patapez es el color pistache- recordando cuando patapez le corrijio diciendo que no era verde sino pistache

- vamos chica astrid solo se alimenta de nuestro sufimiento- dijo patapez dirijiendose a su casa

- que? eso no es cierto

- claro que si eres mala astrid y eso no le ase bien a nuestro ego- dijo patapez terminando de salir

astrid se quedo algo impresionada y enojada a la vez- no, no soy mala, tu crees que soy mala - dijo mirando a hiccup para que le dera su opinion

- bu. bueno aveces eres un poco agresiva - dijo hiccup esperando a no ser golpeado

- que no soy agresiva - dijo llendose al otro lado de la academia no sin altes darle un golpe en el brazo a hiccup

- ach!, vez a lo que me refiero ! - astrid al hoir esto le lanzo un equeño mazo a hiccup - hoyee deverias tener mas cuidado la proccima vez

- no mejor no fallare la proccima vez - hiccup se quedo sorprendido

Mientras con los gemelos...

- shh no agas ruido - le dijo brutilda asu hermano

- jej astrid no se lo espera

Los dos estaban arriba de la academia con una cubeta con alguna sustancia como azul

- aa ahora - soltaron el liquido de la cubeta callendole encima a astrid

- pero que rayos- astrid sintio el liquido que la mojaba

- astrid pero que te ocurrio? - pregunto hiccup y miro asia arriba

- genial matare a esos dos en cuanto pueda, ahora me ire a bañar - astrid se fue

-hoigan no creen que estan llevando esto demaciado lejos?

- para nosotros no hay limites- le dijo brutacio

Despues de casi dos horas despues, astrid regreso pero... diferente

- que bueno que hayas vuelto astrid pense que ...- hiccup se impacto y despues no aguanto la risa

- no te rias- dijo astrid dandole un golpe en el hombro

- losiento esque no es comun ese color de cabello ...

- lose, encerio matare a esos dos cuando tenga oportunidad, no era simplemente pintura era henne (las personas en la antiguedad se teñian el cabello con henne) ahora tendras que acostrumbrarte a la astrid hofferson con cabellera azulada

- bueno debes admitir que fue vastante gracioso

-que? no fue grasioso!

- claro que si para mi si lo fue

- encerio no sabes que es gracioso

- claro que si hasta podria acer una mejor broma que los gemelos

- espera que?

- nada - hiccup se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pero no avia vuelta atras

-asi que crees que podrias hacer una mejor broma haddock

- yo dije eso?

- bien entonces creo que no habra mas que...

- hay no no lo digas

- no te libraras de esto haddock te reto a una guerra de bromas conoces las reglas, puedes obtener un equipo de no mas de 3 integrantes incluyendote, la mejor broma para el anochecer gana y el perdedor le dar aun premio al ganador- astrid era muy competitiva y hiccup quisiera o no tendria que jugar por el bien de su dignidad o... de la poca que le ha de quedar, astrid antes de retirarse dijo- sera mejor que te apresures en el centro del pueblo en 2 horas - dicho eso astrid se subio a tormente y se fue

-tatata es el fin - se dijo asi mismo

Bueno hiccup no tuvo opcion tubo que elejir a patapez y a patan hanque no quisiera no avia tiempo que perder tenian que idear un plan para ganar la guerra de bromas

-Muy bien hiccup escucha para ganar una guerra de bromas tienes que ser sorpresivo ataca por sorpresa- le dijo patan a hiccup mientras se escondian entrea las casas, para sorprender a astrid y hacerle una broma

- estas seguro que esto funcionara?- pregunto patapez algo asustado

- pero porsupuesto que funcionara

Derrepente se lleno el lugar con un humo verde

- ho no rapido hay que salir de aqui - ordeno hiccup pero demaciado tarne encendieron el humo y hubo una pequeña explosion que dejo a pata y varias casas en llamas

- Demasiado tarde hiccup - dijo astrid

- nopodemos resolver esto diplomaticamente?- le lanzaron pintura roja - supongo que eso es un no - con su escudo que transformo en tipo vallesta lanzo tambien pintura asia astrid, quien lo esquivo pero patapez lanzo una roca que tambien ezquivo pero revoto pegandole a patapez en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente

- ho genial los dioses me odian- dijo hiccup antes de correr asia la fragua donde encontro a bocon - hola bocon que haces

- hola hiccup porque tan agitado, haa sierto haoy es el dia verdad.

- asi es bocon y tengo que - hubo otra pequeña explocion en la fragua dejando a bocon en roap interior

- haa es por esto que no me gusta jugar con astrid - dijo antes de tomar una red y lanzarla asia los gemelos provocando que ellos se peleen

Hiccup sigui corriendo tratando de encontrar slgo con que defernderse se encontro con su papa pero hubo otra explocion

- pero que rayos esta sucediendo hiccip - pregunto estoico

- nada papa ya sabes ese dia del año en el que hacemos bromas

- ho ese dia bueno crei que se habia cancelado

- espera que? , estas diciendo que ya no es obligatorio

- si, exacto

- oo genial no tendre que huir cada año de astrid, por quererme casi matar

- asi es el amor hiccup

- pues el amor duele y mucho..- en ese momento otra explocion serca

- al duelo!- grito estoico- hiccup se paro y busco algo que lanzar no tuvo mas obcion que ..

algo hiba directo a astrid y alparecer dio en el blanco

-ach, que es esto... un .. zapato ? me estas lanzando tus zapatos?

- bueno dehecho son de mi papa

-iuuuu, no encontraste nad amejor?

- no dehecho no encontre nada mejor que lanzarte y que no te hiciera tanto daño

- aaa eso es raro

- si .. lose ..

De pronte se escucho una voz de mando, llena de autoridad, y lo que parece ser enojo.

- Hiccup, Astrid !

- hay no estamos en problemas

-no lo dudes

- Los dejo un dia un dia sin suopervicion, y destullen media aldea, me quitan mis zaptos, dejan inconciente a dos personas y a bocon casi desnudo

- no olvides a patan en llamas- menciono astrid

- grasias por.. recordarselo - dijo con sarcasmo hiccup

- Apesar de saber que se abia cancelado este dia decidieron continuar

- bueno no sabiamos

- no me interrumpas hijo, han causado grandes daños a la aldea las consecuencias seran graves

- los dioses me odian - estav preparado para la sentencia de su padre sabia que no seria facil

- solo me queda una cosa por decirles... feliz dia de los inocentes xD jajajaja - estoico comenzo a reirse

- espera que?, no habra regaños no nada por el estilo

- que? porsupuesto que no esto pasa todos los años, yo tambien ago bromas

- jej que bromas, casi em matas de un susto

- espera que? entonces no cancelo el dia ?- pregunto astrid igual de confundida que hiccup

- claro que no es uno de mis dias favoritos del año, no haria eso, pero tendran que limpiar todo de todas formas

- haa estabien papa

los dos se alejaron un poco

- vez te dije que no hicieramos bromas este año pero jamas me haces caso - dijo astrid dandole un golpe en el brazo

- auch, que? si fuiste tu quien ... inicio esto - dijo mientras astrid se marchaba - o-o no estiendo a las mujeres

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pues no fue un muy buen capitulo y no fue lo qu esperaba realmente, se me benia el tiempo encima y se me fue la luz varias veces asi que se borro lo que tenia escrito T.T, y no se si todavia valga .. pero nimodo


End file.
